1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device and a method of manufacturing an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device using a self-luminous body called an organic light emitting diode (OLED) (hereinafter referred to as “organic electro-luminescent (EL) display device”) has been put to practical use. In the organic EL display device, for example, an anode electrode formed on an insulating layer is sometimes also used as a reflective layer that is configured to reflect light generated from a light emitting layer (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-186275). Ag has a high reflectivity, and thus, there are cases in which the anode electrode has, for example, such structure that an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer, an Ag layer, and an ITO layer are laminated so that the light generated from the light emitting layer is reflected on the surface of the Ag layer via the ITO layer.